Warning: Contents Under Pressure
by Nicniviean
Summary: A continuation of 'Bailamos', to be followed by one more short.


**A/N: Sooooooo, I guess I was wrong about Raisaris being just a one and done. Turns out, she has lots to tell me about everything, so there'll be more. Lots more. For now, I'm getting this interesting situation created by some fancy dancing in the cargo bay out of my system. Thank you to Vorcha Girl, Zombie Husk, tlcinbflo, Jules Hawke, ela11, and zulija for reviewing Bailamos and encouraging everything that will happen from now on. I sure do love feedback!**

* * *

Raisaris lay flat in her back, watching the great void thru her skylight, restless and mind racing. It'd been about three and a half hours since her encounter with a certain James Vega, and she couldn't keep her mind off of him.

She'd taken a very long, very hot and very needed shower the moment she reached her cabin, not just for the sweat she'd worked up, but also to get James' scent off her skin and out of her hair.

It wasn't that he stunk.

Oh, no, on the contrary; he smelled absolutely amazing and delicious. Like fresh rain, something spicy, and everything pleasantly man. It drove her absolutely mad the entire ride up to her deck. Every ounce of discipline was needed to keep herself from going back down to the cargo hold and breaking more than a few regulations.

Want and desire grabbed her by the gut and gripped with all it's might, leaving Raisaris more than slightly perturbed. Truth be told, she'd never responded to anyone in the galaxy like this before.

It'd taken a considerable amount of time and patience on Kaidan's behalf for them to build the romantic relationship they'd shared; she'd been attracted, but hesitant to open herself up and share. Apparently, for good reason.

Garrus had been an adventure born of undying loyalty, the deepest of respect, and immeasurable true friendship. While the physicality was no longer part of their relationship, they would always and forever be two parts of a whole. There's no Shepard without Vakarian.

But James...

Raisaris groaned, grabbed the pillow behind her head and pulled it up around her face with clenched fists. She kicked her legs furiously, getting them tangled in her sheets, and flung herself over into her stomach, pushing her face into the pillows. Screaming in frustration, she pounded on her mattress with the sides of her hands.

"Rai, shall I space this loathsome bed out the airlock?" EDI's calm and collected voice chirped.

"Ugh, no..." was the muffled response.

"Why are you thrashing around, Shepard?" EDI inquired, her voice full of curiosity.

"Because my body is mad there's not a certain person in it, EDI," Rai mumbled, having turned her face to the side.

"We should do something about it, then," came the suspiciously cool reply.

Rai entertained the idea for a moment before shaking her head vehemently. "No, EDI, I don't think that will work..."

"I'm afraid I've already taken the liberty of summoning him to your cabin, Shepard," EDI said in fake remorse.

"You did not!" Raisaris hissed, bolting upright in the bed, glaring at the walls emitting the artificial intelligence's voice.

There was no reply from EDI as the door hailed it's request.

"She did." Rai said flatly, nearly pissed at the AI for overstepping.

Shepard scrambled out of bed, realizing she was wearing only underwear and a tank top. She briefly considered getting dressed, but then she recalled the scant amount of clothing she'd been wearing in the hangar bay.

Crossing her cabin floor was harder than it should have been, and she almost chickened out several door hailed her a second time, stealing her attention away from the thoughts of cowardice she'd been immersed in.

"Fuck it, Shepard, just do it," she grumbled, sounding a bit like Jack, and forced herself stand tall. She hit the open button, and felt a quiver of joy when the doors slid apart to reveal James in basketball shorts and only shorts.

Warm mahogany eyes met cool green, and there was no hesitation. There were no words. Just a primitive understanding of each other's needs and wants that was broadcasting so loud, the Reapers could probably hear it. The meter of distance between them vanished in a thundering crash of flesh connecting with flesh. Raisaris all but jumped up on him, her well defined thighs wrapping themselves around his narrow hips, her ankles locked out of muscle memory. His hands took possession of the sides of her face, caressing her high cheek bones with his thumbs.

James and Rai brought their lips together in a maelstrom of kisses, battling tongues, nibbling teeth and gasping breaths. At some point, James had walked them back into her dark cabin, the only light emitting from her gigantic fish tank.

Raisaris found herself with her back against the tank, still attached to James's waist and hips. At this point, Rai was mildly impressed; she wasn't tiny. At 5'10 and 200 pounds, she was far from tiny. She was firm muscle with just the right curves that had just the right give. Yet, here was James, just holding her up and pinning her to the tank with zero effort. Then again, he did take on a Brute single handedly on Menae when they went after the turian primarch and found Garrus.

James trailed his kisses down Raisaris's neck and across her collarbone, sending a delicious shiver down the length of Rai's body. She pulled him into her harder with her legs, hands playing across his impressively large chest and shoulders. She drew back her head, her hair falling down around them in a cascade of cherry-almond scented scarlet silk.

She was panting, chest heaving, lips trembling. Each touch of his mouth on her body drove Rai more over the edge than the one before, her hips grinding into his with insistent need. Silently she begged the gods, the spirits, shit, even the enkindlers, for him to stop teasing and get to business.

Somebody obviously heard her, and felt she had the brownie points to cash in, because his hands started to pull at her tank top, fumbling with it and her long hair, mouth back at hers. With a growl of mounting frustration, James tore the stubborn material right off her torso and threw it over his shoulder towards Raisaris's desk.

He pulled back to admire her in her bare chested glory, soaking in the image of her porcelain skin flowing a faint blue white in the aquarium light. He bent forward to run kisses over the top of one full breast and across the other. He was setting senses on fire,

Releasing her deathlock on his hips, she set her feet on the ground and started tugging at his waistband, finding the shorts were tied onto his hips. With a deft yank on the end of the string she had free access to what lay hidden beneath, or rather, what was standing at attention. As she slid her hands into his shorts to grip him firmly by the shaft, he groaned in want and frustration.

Raisaris successfully kept her surprise to herself; he was the biggest she'd come across in person. Not so much in terms of length, but in total girth. He was thick, hard and ready. When she swept her thumb over the his tip, she found it slick with the precum of his excitement.

She didn't get to explore for more than a few seconds before his hands found their way to her panties, and her hand fell away from him with a gasp of surprise and encouragement.

She was wet and hot, his fingers easily sliding into the very core of her. With gentle undulating movements, her brought her close to the edge of release twice, each time stopping just before she reached climax.

She whimpered when he stopped the second time, her straining body sagging back into his with a cry of frustration and defeat.

"James, please..." she whispered with ragged breath, silently willing him to go further. His eyes locked with hers, and she gasped at the dark storm of lust contained in his eyes. He grabbed her by the back of the neck with his free hand, fingers gripping the hair at the base of her skull firmly, and brought his mouth down hers. They kissed while his hands continued driving her crazy. She felt the building of her orgasm, and she broke away from the kiss, being her face into James's bulky trap muscles.

"Oh, gods, yes, don't stop, please don't stop," she gasped out in an airy moan. She closed her eyes, willing her body to just go, when she noticed a faint burning smell. Before she thought about it too much, her world exploded in bright blue light as she came and momentarily lost control of her biotics from the force of her release. The only sound she could hear was the pounding of her pulse and the slight sizzle of her biotic field crumbling. As her senses regained her, burning scent became so powerful, her eyes flew open in worry.

A burning forest greeted her vision, and the sound of agonizing screaming filled her ears.

Panicked, she looked up at James, who didn't seem to notice any of it. When he looked down at her, his eyes turned bright blue and black, cybernetic cords erupting out of his skin and bursting back in. He shifted into a full husk while still holding onto her, gripping her violently to the point of instant bruising.

Raisaris screamed in horror and disgust and she tried to pull away from it, to throw it off of her, but she wasn't as strong as the husk. The ground started falling away underneath them, the husk sinking and pulling her with it.

"There is no escape, Shepard," the disembodied voice of a Reaper declared, the weight of it pressing down on her senses like a numbing gravity.

"Get the fuck off me!" She screamed, still fighting. The husk screamed back at her, the shriek sounding like the syllables of her name.

"You will know pain. You will know suffering. You will not defeat us." The disembodied voice continued, the words 'pain' and 'suffering' echoing over and over again, rolling on each other like a strong rip tide.

The flames were all around her now, she could smell the stench of her hair catching fire, her skin beginning to singe. As she was swallowed by the fire, she screamed in pain and panic as her nose, mouth, and lungs burned and blistered.

"YOU WILL NEVER TURN ME! I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" she screamed with all her might as her vision blacked out and she faded into nothingness.

* * *

Raisaris bolted to her feet while still in bed with a blood curdling scream of rage and terror, swinging her fists encased in biotic fields blindly as she tried to fight off the nightmare that had already left. When she realized she was on the Normandy, her stomach lurched and she gagged. She barely made into the head before her body started heaving.

The contents of her stomach came hurtling out of her mouth into the toilet with the force of a fire hose, making her gag and cough and throw up even more. Her inner ears pounded from force of her body going into reverse, her nose was dripping snot and other things, her eyes bleary with tears. She could still hear the whispers of 'pain' and 'suffering' echoing faintly in back of her mind like the buzzing of a fly trying to escape a spider's web.

When the heaves turned dry, she wiped her nose and mouth with some toilet paper, then curled into a ball on the deck, crying in frustration and fear. That had been the worst dream yet, and they were only getting stronger.

"SHEP! Come in, Commander! Vega and Alenko are going to tear a hole my ship! Make them knock their shit off!"

Raisaris yanked her head up out of her arms, jumping in shock from unexpected yelling from Joker on the comm.

"Wait, what?!" Shepard, croaked out, her mouth and throat dry like she was hungover.

"Your ex-boyfriend and ex-bodygaurd are currently beating the shit out of each other in the mess hall. Would you please do something about it? They are ignoring everyone else that has tried," Joker groaned, sounding very nervous and even more frustrated.

"Yeah, I'm on it. I'm headed down right now," Shepard said, shaking her head, trying to clear her still blurry vision. She got the deck and looked in mirror, and could kind of trek her face was definitely ragged looking.

She hit the call button for the elevator, trying to figure out how shit went sideways as she pulled a pair of shorts on. She wasn't going to waste the time on shoes.

"Thanks, Shep," he said, clearly relieved she was going to go out a stop to whatever was going on below her.

"No problem, Joker...just...do me a favor. Do not tell them I'm coming down." She requested, her voice full of unquestionable authority, as she stepped into the elevator.

"Aye, aye ma'am," came the chuckling response.

The doors sealed and she began her descent to see exactly what the actual fuck was happening on her ship.


End file.
